


【锤基】港湾-HARBOR

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: 清教徒 LOKI x 契约奴 THOR  (PWP)





	【锤基】港湾-HARBOR

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
1\. 包含宗教  
2\. 世界观：B为大众，A\O被世人唾弃  
3\. 脐橙、口角、身体亲吻、标记成结、塞子

** **港湾** **

** **

Thor Odinson 从未如此沉迷如此过某人的眼睛。

而现在，他正在目不转睛地盯着台上正在布道的牧师，也是他的家主——Loki Laufeyson。

十年前，第一批清教徒踏上美洲这片土地，为的是摆脱腐朽的皇室寻找真正的自由。他们越过大海，乘着五月花来到美洲，开启了新的一个时代。随着美洲种植园和殖民地的发展，越来越多的清教徒带着他们的家仆来美洲寻找真正的教义。

Thor是一年前到达这片土地的，作为Laufeyson少爷的随从。可在此之前，Thor从未见过这位小家住。他16岁时他分化成了一名Alpha，走头无路的Thor想向远方亲戚求助被卖进了Laufey家成了契约奴。

Laufey作为英国的大贵族，垄断着全英很多资源，大家族中人才辈出，但却有一个只活在传闻中的小少爷。他曾听家中年岁较大的仆人说过，Laufeyson少爷是家母Frigga唯一的男孩，本应该继承整个家业，出生前全族都在盯着他，老Laufey也对他寄予厚望。

小时候的Loki无论是在商业还是在宗教方面都表现出了惊人的天赋，不幸的是他在十四岁那年突发了一场大病，从此就常年闭门不出，也很少处理家里的事务，还有些传闻说小少爷得了疯病，总是喜怒无常，从此他便只活在人们茶余饭后的闲言碎语里。老Layfey也逐渐失去对这个小儿子的希望，开始放更多心思培养自己的大女儿Hela。

两年前这位少爷突然向老Laufey表明自己想要乘坐最近前往美洲的船，想去美洲自己寻找真正的教义。老Laufey看着这么多年一直被病痛折磨的小儿子，说不心疼是假的，便默许了他的请求。他也明白，此去一别，可能便是永恒。当时的Thor也从未想过自己会登上前往美洲的船，不过在出发前的一周，发生了一件让Thor不得不离开英国去新的土地寻求生机的事。他也只好想家主请缨，成为他的终身奴，陪同Loki少爷一同前往美洲。

来到美洲后，Loki凭着自己对宗教学的造诣，成功地成为了马萨诸塞海湾的一名牧师。牧师在清教徒中地位极高，Loki每周都会在教堂为信徒们进行布道。宽大的黑色袍子遮盖了原本的身形，祖母绿的眼睛流露出对上帝的敬仰。当地很多人都会为了听一场Laufeyson牧师的布道早早前往教堂，感受主对人类的洗礼。每周的布道，Thor从未缺席过，但他从来都不是一位清教徒，他甚至都不信奉上帝。

每每坐站在教堂的最后，Thor不是想其他人一样闭着眼睛听着来自牧师传达的福音，而是紧紧地盯着他的家主。

他移不开视线。

Loki苍白的脸颊，低沉的声音，尤其是那一双眼，让Thor无法转移视线。每次看着Loki的时候，Thor总会闻到若有若无的香气，有点像某种草药，苦涩而又冷冽。

从登上船第一眼看到Loki开始，Loki总是会出现在Thor的梦里，站在教堂的最前端，冲着Thor淡淡的笑着，然后他们便是一番翻云覆雨。Thor总是会撕毁他宽大的黑色袍子，抚摸苍白的肉体，让一个又一个粉红的指印留在他的身体上；Thor会一点一点的啃食Loki的身体，留下一块又一块淫靡的印记；Thor会将他按在桌子上，一点一点从后面进入他，让温热的肠道包裹自己硬得发疼的阴茎。Loki总是会紧紧抱着自己，让两人之间不留一点点缝隙，随着下身的律动一下又一下舔着自己的喉结，用自己柔软的身体和体内的硬物做斗争。梦境的开始总是惊人的相似，但梦里做爱的地点却每次都不同，他的卧室，他的办公桌，海边的沙滩上，甚至在教堂的忏悔室里。

Thor不记得有多少个清晨他醒来后看到自己鼓起的裆部，或者自己裤子里的精斑。

这是罪恶的，Thor知道。

但他已经热爱这一场场荒唐而罪恶的梦。

他渴望Loki，渴望用自己的阴茎一点一点贯穿他的主人，渴望看着那双墨绿色的眼睛因为情欲渐渐湿润，渴望看着他圆润的屁股和纤细的腰身为自己颤抖，渴望他的身体布满自己种下的吻痕和指印，渴望他在被顶弄到某个点时哭喊着射出来。

Thor渴望他的主人。

越来越多的春梦让Thor开始不敢直面他的Loki，即使在夜晚他可以心安理得地当一只野兽，但当太阳升起的那一刻，他只能当一个胆小鬼，生怕自己龌龊的小心思被知道。

毕竟，爱情使人卑微，何况自己面对Laufey家时，更是个卑微到尘埃里的异类Alpha。

但在布道的时候，Thor可以装作认真听牧师讲话的样子，盯着自己得不到的人。Thor想将Loki的一举一动，一瞥一笑都刻在自己的脑海里，永不忘却。

今天有些异常

Thor的心脏比以往跳得都快，感觉自己的身体都在随着自己的心脏在跳动。年轻的alpha第一次没有收敛住自己的信息素，整个教堂都弥漫着海洋香气。在自己的信息素里Thor闻到了另一种味道，是那个总是若隐若现的苦涩的味道，但这次比以往都要强烈。这香气像是透过自己的皮肤，融入自己的血液。Thor突然发现自己不知不觉勃起了，感谢自己今天穿的长衫，没有让场面尴尬至极，他心虚地遮掩着自己的裆部，快步走出教堂，一路疯跑来到海边，一个猛子扎进去，企图用海水扑灭自己的情欲。

知道傍晚，Thor才磨磨蹭蹭地回到家。刚进院子就被家里的女仆叫住说家主找自己，让他赶紧去主人书房一趟。Thor惴惴不安地敲门走进主人书房，看见Loki坐在桌子后面看着一本书，听见自己经来头都没抬一下。

“先生，您找我……”尴尬地在屋里占了3分钟的Thor终于忍不住发问。

“从教堂出来跑哪去了？工作做完了吗就出去浪？”Loki依旧没有抬起头，清冷声音中Thor差距到似乎有些颤抖。

“对不起先生，今天在教堂发生了点事，我就跑去海边了，白天落下的工作的工作今晚之前会做完的，请您原谅”Thor暗中叹了口气，感谢上帝，Loki没有发现自己龌龊的小心思。

“是吗，Thor Odinson, 我想，你今晚有更重要的工作做。”

突然间，整个屋子被一种气味点燃了，是Thor在教堂闻到的味道，仍旧苦涩，但仔细分辨今天的味道似乎有些不同，里面似乎参杂着些许的甜味。

** **“Thor Odinson，我命令你吻我，填满我。”** **

Thor不记得他们是怎么从书房走到卧室的，两个人拥吻着，脚步不稳地倒向了大床。看着骑在自己身上的Loki用修长的手指解开自己的衣服时，持续宕机的Thor才反应过来发问。

“先生，那是什么味道？？”

“我的信息素的味道。”

“您是beta…怎么会有那种东西？？”

“Odinson，你是真的傻还是装傻，睁大眼睛看看这是什么。”Loki脱掉了自己最后一件上衣，撩起头发，侧过头去，向身下的男人展示不属于beta的东西，是他红肿发烫的腺体，像一颗熟烂的苹果，散发着淫乱的气味。

Thor看着眼前的主人，阴茎早就硬的发烫，自己的太阳穴也随着Loki亮出腺体的动作突突得跳着。他终于明白了所谓的“大病”是什么，家中最优秀的孩子分化成了在贵族眼里犹如街边妓女一样的omega，只要alpha招招手散发点信息素便腿软得走不动路，像只母狗一样翘起自己的屁股等着被操，更何况，男性Omega还会长出女人的雌穴和子宫。他也明白了为什么Layfey就这样轻易的默许了自己的儿子成为贵族中的叛徒，因为对这个家族来说，这个小儿子早就是颗弃子了。

** **他们是异类。** **

** **在这个99%都是beta的世界里，他们是异类，被唾弃的怪物。** **

“Thor Odinson，我好难受，求你填满我。”Loki颤抖的声线向面前的alpha发出最后的邀请。苍白的身体早已因为难耐的情欲隐隐发红，粉色的乳头挺立着，额头上甚至有些细小的汗。Loki紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，他不想还没开始就发出淫荡的叫声，他的全身犹如火烧，手脚都有些酥麻，他知道自己阴茎早就勃起了，自己的雌穴在Thor进门的一瞬间犹如洪水决堤，无论Thor怎么刻意隐藏自己的信息素，Omega也无法在发情期抵抗心仪的alpha。这是他自分化以来第一次没有在发情期吃抑制剂，他快被折磨疯了，被这情欲，被这从未流露的爱恋。

他渴望Thor。

年轻的alpha再也忍受不了这一而再再而三的挑逗，一把将骑在自己身上的人压在身下，把他困在自己的臂膀里。

** **这一秒，来得如此之快；这一秒，他等了快两年。** **

Thor看着面色潮红的Loki，吻上了他薄薄的嘴唇，用舌头撬开为了防止呻吟而咬紧的牙关，仔细舔舐Loki口腔内侧，感受着对方温热的口腔，Loki也动情地回应着，两个舌头相互交缠着，他们等这一刻都太久了。Thor也不再隐藏自己的信息素，海洋的味道瞬间和Loki身上草木的味道混在一起，欲火将整间屋子点燃。

两人吻到直到喘不上气才依依不舍地分开，温柔的一吻让Loki身下更湿了，感觉自己就像漂浮在一片海洋中，正午的阳光将海水加热，温暖得让人沉沦。不知不觉自己将双腿缠在THOR的腰上，用小腹蹭着对方鼓胀的裆部。

Thor笑着看着身下心急的小猫，喉咙中发出的断断续续的呜咽声控诉着自己的不作为。Thor也不想再等了，他一把扒掉身下人的长裤，被眼前的景象再次震惊。

修长的双腿大开着，甚至主动挺起腰给自己展示下体的风光。不小的性器完全勃起，贴在小腹上，囊袋下面藏着泥泞的雌穴，而雌穴中间，塞着一个透明的水晶塞子。Loki感受到了来自Thor目光的灼热，不自觉地收紧自己的甬道，那塞子也随着收缩轻微颤抖着。

** **圣洁者淫荡。** **

Thor突然觉得应该好好的“惩罚”一下这只淫荡的小猫。

他从Loki身上起来，一边慢条斯理地脱着自己的衣服，一边欣赏他被情欲折磨的主人。

他的主人微张着刚才被吻到红肿的嘴，一口一口地吸着气；脸颊因为缺氧不再是苍白无血色；肩膀上是自己刚才反扑时留下的红色指印；双手紧紧攥着身下的床单；圆润的屁股和腰身颤抖着，一下一下收紧自己的雌穴，从水晶塞子旁挤出更多的淫液；双腿大张着，主动邀请alpha进入自己的小穴里。

跟梦里一样美。

小猫终于忍不住了，破口大骂这个磨磨蹭蹭的混蛋，“你他妈的还要脱…啊！”

话还没说完就被站在床边的Thor抓着脚踝一把拉到床沿。逆着月光，Loki看到了出现在梦里无数次的胴体。常年的力气活练出了一身的腱子肉，日光让皮肤变成诱人的麦子色。

还有那腿间的阴茎，那在无数次梦里被它贯穿的大物。

Loki感到自己的阴道再次颤抖，又挤出一大股粘液，他快要等不及了。

Thor半跪在床沿，拉起Loki的一条腿，从足尖开始蜻蜓点水般地吻着他的主人。

“主人，你多久带上的这个塞子，你知道吗，我能透过它看到你的小穴呢。”

Thor的每一吻落在Loki的身上，都激起一片片鸡皮疙瘩。

“是不是早上布道的时候就已经塞上了？怕自己的水浸湿长袍？”

“嗯？回答我啊主人……”

Thor的吻已经爬上Loki的大腿内侧，可是对方还是咬着嘴唇不回应，Thor觉得既好笑又可爱，伸出另一只手轻轻拉动塞子，便引得床上人一阵战栗，然后又将塞子推回去。

吻已经到达大腿根部，Thor张口咬了一口，身下人惊呼地从床上弹起来，一把抓住自己，随之而来的便是天旋地转，再反应过的Thor发现体位变成了最开始的那样。

他还看到了，从未在那张脸上出现过的狡黠笑容。

“没错，我从早上就塞着塞子等你了，而你这个怂包竟然跑去了海边。”

“Thor odinson, 既然我们相互勾引，就不要装什么圣者了。” Loki笑着，手慢慢抚上Thor的阴茎，轻扭着自己的腰。

“啊！疼！你给我带了什么！”

“一个普普通通的锁精环，今天我爽了之前你别想射哦…”

** **圣者堕入地狱，浑身鲜血，招揽世人跟随他的脚步。** **

“Thor odinson，用你的眼睛看着我，看着我，别移开视线，你是我的，拉我进地狱吧。”

Loki自顾自地拔下下体的塞子，一阵空虚感爬上小腹，被堵住的淫液也随车塞子倾泻而出，拉出长长的银丝。体内的空虚在不停地叫嚣，他跪着对准Thor勃起后惊人的阴茎，一鼓作气地坐下去。突入的阴茎将小穴扩大到极致，甬道里的粘液也随着Loki的动作被挤出，打湿了Thor的小腹。

“Damn it！” Thor现在甚至有点想感谢那个混蛋银环，要不是它自己可能已经交代了。高热的甬道紧紧咬着自己的阴茎，开疆破土的感觉让全身的血液直冲下体，随时会爆炸。身上的人也好不到那去，Loki扭动着自己的腰身，每一次小动作都搞得自己浑身颤抖，雌穴不停地分泌着粘液，最初的疼痛也慢慢被空虚代替，甬道也随着战栗而收缩，Thor的大家伙快要把自己捅穿。Loki伸出手向下摸去，发现这吓人的阴茎只是进来一半而已，而越往下就更粗了。

Loki想要更多，想要Thor的全部。

被逼出生理泪水的Loki咬着牙慢慢往下坐，想把整个阴茎吞进自己的身体，可Thor早就忍不住了。正当Loki准备喘口气再继续的时候，Thor突然坐起，一把抓住Loki的肩头，向下使劲一按，终于，整个下体进入了这副日思夜想的身体。

两个人相拥着粗喘着气，Loki这下泪腺彻底爆发，指甲紧紧扣进Thor的后背“疼…疼…慢点…别动了……”

“你不是说要你说了我才能射吗？怎么这么快就不行了？MY WHORE…”

嘴上调侃着怀中颤抖的人，alpha手却轻轻抚摸Loki的后背，缓解他的紧张，等待这只小猫再次准备好。

时间一点一点的流逝，黑暗中只剩下两个人的粗喘声。

Thor感受到他的主人好像适应了这种感觉，呼吸也渐渐平稳，便握着Loki肉乎乎的屁股慢慢抽动阴茎。Loki把下巴靠在Thor的肩头，随着阴茎的抽插穴口也不再疼痛，从下体传来阵阵酥麻的感觉。

“快点……”

“什么？”

“我叫你动快点！”贪婪的小猫再次炸毛，一口咬在Thor的肩膀上。

这一口不要紧，Loki感受到体内的长物似乎又粗了一圈，“操，你是种马吗？怎么又变粗了…”

“那你是我的母马吗请问？”Thor将怀里的人抱得更紧，一口含住了对方的耳垂，轻咬着，伸出舌头舔舐着对方的耳廓。

耳边的下流话和耳朵上湿润的触感让Loki更加敏感，自己也开始主动夹着体内活塞运动的阴茎，扭动着腰肢让它可以顶到自己酥痒的那一点。

“唔啊！” 某一点刺激得Loki一阵颤抖，自己的阴茎也流出了大量前液。

“找到了，你的生殖口在不停地吸允我的龟头呢，Mr.Laufeyason。” Thor 不停地冲撞着那一个点，感受细小的裂缝带来的舒爽。

“进来Thor…快进来，射给我求你了…”Loki哭喊着求Thor给他更多。

“你得帮我把这个环取下来，要不我射不出来。”

Thor翻了个身从Loki的身体里退出来，“帮帮我。”

长时间的性爱omega早就软的没有力气，没了alpha支撑直接倒在了床上。Loki颤抖着手取下对方身上的银环，紫红的阴茎就在自己脸边，上面水光一片，都是自己分泌出的淫水。omega犹如鬼迷了心窍般捧起巨物，一口把龟头吞进去，想死品尝世间美食一般把它舔的水声直响。

“妈的，你真是个恶魔！”

Thor怎么也没料到自己的主人会像街边的妓女一般给自己口交。墨绿色的眼睛里含着生理泪水，龟头每次都直捣喉咙，舌头一遍遍舔着柱体，刺激得omega直干呕，但他的主人任就不愿意吐出来，痛苦又迷恋地享受着自己的阴茎。

Thor一把omega拽起来，扔进床里，再这样下去自己迟早要射在他柔软的口腔里。loki背对着自己的奴隶，后入的姿势让Loki兴奋至极，不由自主的降低腰身，翘起自己的屁股，邀请alpha贯穿自己的子宫。

Thor整个人趴在Loki的身上，一下将阴茎捅进最深处。突如其来的进入带Loki进入了高潮的巅峰，雌穴喷射出一大股透明液体，他颤抖着潮吹了。alpha感受到一股液体直落自己的龟头，更加快速抽动着自己的下体，野兽般的性交姿势将甬道开辟到了前所未有的深度，每一下都撞在内壁的那条裂缝上，等待它松软接受自己。

“Thor, Thor, 标记我吧，标记我。”

** **“我知道它意味着什么，我比你更清楚。我受够了像一艘孤船一般漂浮在空无一物的海面上，我好害怕，你是我唯一的家人了，求你，标记我，成为我的港湾好吗…”** **

Loki的头埋在被褥里，哭泣的声音让人心碎。乱世之中，两个异类意外的找到了自己的同类，他们可能会被唾弃，会被送上火刑架，但只要两个人在一起，谁在乎生与死呢？

“好…”Thor撩开omega被汗水打湿的长发，像夏娃看到了禁果一般盯着红肿的腺体。“可能有些疼，坚持一下…”alpha用虎牙磨蹭着跳动的皮肤，狠下心来一口咬下去，omega血液里的信息素扑面而来，像是远古的森林里苦涩的枝干，辛辣而冷冽。

随着alpha的信息素逐渐融入血液，禁闭的腔口也向体内的阴茎打开，Thor趁机插了进去，比阴道更加高热的生殖腔一下就吸住了闯入的龟头，逼迫他用精子灌溉这片肥沃的土地。

闯入生殖腔的快感让Thor爽的头皮发麻，Loki则是直接惊呼者射了出来，白色的液体打湿了床单，全身上下似乎只有小腹还有知觉，omega大口喘着气，感受自己的alpha在体内成结射精。

****“Loki，我爱你。从两年前见你的第一面开始。我答应你我会永远陪着你，但与其只能傻傻的等着你回来，我更想为我们建造一个港湾，我要去那暗潮汹涌的深海找你，再带你回到我们共同的归宿，好吗？****”

Thor用力地抱着怀里的人，想把他融进血液，宝蓝的眼睛紧闭，生怕这是一场梦，睁开眼一切都是虚无。

直到他听到怀里的人哑着嗓子，颤抖的说着“好…”

** **海面上乌云密布，暴风雨即将来临，它将会吹散这两艘孤船，但他们毫不畏惧。** **

** _ ** _The Sun Will Shine On Ocean Again._ ** _ **

** **

** **无论何时，你都是我唯一前进的方向。** **


End file.
